Olie Throws a Since Troop (MarioFan62's version)
Olie Throws a Since Troop is a Goanimate episode by MarioFan62. Plot Greg and his wiggles with Olie and his family parents, the Wiggles running in the Big Red Car, Polina and Percy mad Olie in the Housey, with the made by Nickelodeon TV showing up. The dislike only shows and films in dislike on even ever. Cast *Greg Wiggle *Murray Wiggle *Anthony Wiggle *Jeff Wiggle *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie *Percy Polie *Pappy Polie *Spot Notes *Greg has his YouTube video and Late 1995/1997-1999 show. *Murray has his YouTube video and 1997-2003 show. *Anthony has his YouTube video and 1997-2003 show. *Jeff has his YouTube video and 1997-2003 show. *The Greg character in the also seen used played is "Yummy Yummy". *The Greg voice in the also heard used played is "Wiggly Safari". *The Murray character in the also seen used played is "Wiggle Bay". *The Murray voice in the also heard used played is "Magical Adventure". *The Anthony character in the also seen used played is "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" *The Anthony voice in the also heard used played is "Wiggly, Wiggly, Christmas". *The Jeff character in the also seen used played is "Space Dancing". *The Jeff voice in the also heard used played is "Yule Be Wiggling". *The Hit Entertainment Wiggles musical arrangements from " " *The Rolie Polie Olie musical arrangements from " " *During a scene which Olie and the Wiggles saying means, shows and films with a room, *This Rolie Polie Olie episode from "Olie and Billy Bullying Screwy". *When Olie changes eye contact with the changing head in the Wiggles, *When Olie comical yelling with Zowie, Polina and Percy, Pappy, and Spot changes a head, * * * Transcript *Greg: Oh my! I can't believed yourself for Polieville and Housey in Billy's house and Gizmo's friends, Olie. *Percy: Yeah! *Greg: We gotta go. *Murray: See you later, Olie. *Anthony: Into the Big Red Car. *Jeff: Bye, Mom and Dad. *(door closes) *Percy: Olie Polie! How dare to the Polieville in shows are Rugrats, Barney & Friends, Arthur and Stanley made by Housey is Polieville. *Olie: But Mom and Dad, you nothing for the hear is original mean. *Polina: That's it, do you hear me. The interior and bedroom for Housey. *Zowie: Mad? *Pappy: You need a time-out! *(Spot barks) *Greg: (arrives) Olie, with eye contact and head for neck. *Murray: Eyedrop and ahead. *Anthony: Olie is screams and head for service joke. *Jeff: I'm a tiring. (snores) *Greg, Murray, Anthony: Wake up, Jeff! *Jeff: I'm find and sleep. *Polina: Let's put changes with Olie, and serviced Percy. *Percy: Changing for the head and eyedrop, Olie. *(Olie screams) *Percy: The four shows are Rugrats, Barney & Friends, Arthur and Stanley made children's TV series. The made VHS's and DVDs are dislike. *Polina: Pappy, with the eye contact for head. *Zowie: (giggles) Olie? Go ahead, eyedrop. *Greg: Zowie, what is going on? *Murray: Olie is screaming with head changing. *Anthony: Eyedrop for Olie, with Housey. *Jeff: Me too, huh? *Pappy: That's so nothing for the specially. *(Spot barks) *Olie: Greg, can you opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS and player is VCR, they putting tape in Buena Vista Home Video. *Greg: (loud voice) No! You are grounded for life! (normal voice) Which means no WALL-E! No Rugrats! No Upside Down Show! No Monsters Inc! No Bug's Life! No Spongebob! No Shrek! No Madagascar! No Over the Hedge! No Flushed Away! No Wiggles! No Jack's Big Music Show! No anything for life! Those only shows are LazyTown, The Upside Down Show, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, The Backyardigans, Little Bill, Oswald, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Bruno, Pinky Dinky Doo, Toot & Puddle, Connie the Cow, The Wonder Pets, Olivia, Little Bear, Franklin, Teletubbies, Paddington Bear, TUGS, Rugrats, Spongebob, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Fanboy & Chum Chum, All Grown Up, The Wiggles, Stanley, Rolie Polie Olie, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Book of Pooh, PB&J Otter, Madeline, Sesame Street, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Higglytown Heroes, ToddWorld, Thomas & Friends, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, 64 Zoo Lane, Kipper, Brum, Barney & Friends, Pocoyo, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Curious George, Theodore Tugboat, Jojo's Circus, and other childhood shows. Those only movies are you watching movies, Toy Story films, Rugrats, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Bambi, Dumbo, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady & the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Rescuers, The Black Cauldron, An American Tail, Transformers: The Movie, The Brave Little Toaster, The Chipmunk Adventure, Oliver & Company, The Little Mermaid, DuckTales: The Movie, Rescuers Down Under, Beauty & the Beast, Rock-a-Doodle, Aladdin, Bebe's Kids, FernGulley: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, The Lion King, The Pagemaster, The Swan Princess, A Goofy Movie, Pocahontas, Balto, Space Jam, James & the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Cats Don't Dance, Anastasia, Hercules, Quest for Camelot, The Mighty Kong, Mulan, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, Pokemon: The First Movie, The King & I, The Iron Giant, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Road to El Dorado, The Emperor's New Groove, Titan A.E., The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Tom Sawyer, Chicken Run, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Osmosis Jones, Spirited Away, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Eight Crazy Nights, Ice Age, Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Brother Bear, Piglet's Big Movie, Finding Nemo, Sky Blue, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Teacher's Pet, Robots, Chicken Little, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie. Now start watching those means, shows and films that your are Housey in Polieville for showing you dislike, or you're grounded for time-out and understand talked to Mrs. Ethel in the incredible for BrainPOP. Category:Goanimate